House of Night Hope&Faith
by FBMC-PatrickFlame
Summary: Hope and Faith are unidentical twins, they get moved to a new HoN, which is annoyin and make friends, enemy and other relitionships along the way .x.
1. Chapter 1

**HPOV**

So, Faith and I have been sent to the high priestesses office, I don't know why but if it was bad Faith would have sensed it and I can't feel anything bad in her atmosphere so i think everything it fine.

Unless it's about mine and Fay's newly adapted marks, I looked over at Fay's new marks, they suited her so well, the pattern that surrounded her eyes made them stand out and the hazel made the purple marks seem to go more violet, a major contrast with her shoulder length naturally red hair and pale skin. I suddenly noticed Fay listening in on my thought and instantly shut up but couldn't help to start listening to hers.

_The beautiful swirls that framed her delicate face and shaded in crescent moon looked purple today, they seemed to be gaining colour everyday since the casting circle. Her blonde hair reached the bottom of her boobs and it was carefully straightened today. The blonde and purple didn't even seem to appear when you saw her eyes, jeez I wish I had her colour eyes. They were a yellow that gradually went dark green as it reached the outside of the iris but that was nothing compared to the dark blue outline that framed the circle of colour._

"Thanks sis" I said, instead of using our mind reading, which was a bonus in being non identical twins. My grin grew bigger as Fay started to blush a deep scarlet.

We carried on walking and I felt a cold nose press against my hand, immediately I knew it was Ice, our Alaskan malamute, we didn't like the thought of having a cat because every vampyre had one and my sister and I liked to be as original as possible. Ice looked more like a wolf compared to a dog, I mean seriously he's a big fluff ball and anyway I've always wanted a wolf.

We approached Mrs Clair's room and Fay knocked on the door.

"Come in" Mrs Clair's familiar voice welcomed us into her overly warm office.

We entered the hot room and sat across from Mrs Clair, she shuffled she paper work on her desk and then leaned back in her chair.

"Hello girls, thank you for coming, I would like to talk to you" Mrs Clair said her voice thick with nerves.

_Well durr. Why else would we be here? _

___Fay thought, I had to stifle a giggle at that one and cover it up as a cough_

_Omg! Why do you have to do that? Silly Watsit LOL _

___I thought back, I saw Fay smile and felt satisfied._

_"__Yeah we heard" Fay said, being totally cocky as normal._

_"__So, why did you want us anyway Mrs?" I asked. _

_"__It's about your activity that happened last week. We think that maybe you should go to a more advanced House of Night, so we are going to be sending you to the one in Oklahoma" Mrs Clair declared, she waited for the reaction with patience._

_"__WHAT?" exclaimed Faith, standing up in frustration!_

_ "__Surly you're not seriously thinking about sending us away, it's the middle of the term" I shouted, standing up next to Fay._

_These people are total retards. Maybe we should move, they are obviously not capable of even coming to a decision.___

___Fay thought deadly serious. With no hint of humour she smiled at me._

_I know what you mean! Maximus Retardus much! I mean I'm like going to completely miss our friends...!?!_

___I thought back, I loved the fact we could do this and all the while the teacher was just staring. Omg I think the teacher is crying???_

_"__We will go thank you very much. See ya" Fay said and she walked out of the office with a wave._

_"__Okay then, I guess will we be leaving... are you sending our stuff there?" i asked awkwardly._

_"__Yes, we will send it in an hour and you will leave at 3am"Mrs said moving her paper work again._

_"__T'was nice knowing you" I gave a cocky salute and the mentally added __cow bag ____into that sentence._

___I had to find Fay...__Fay where are you???_

_With Rob! I need to break up with him!___

___Fay's thought was sad, I hated seeing her sad._

_Where abouts are you?____ I asked._

_In the west hall corridor..._

___I started running towards Fay and Rob, I didn't want to watch the break up but I had to be there for Fay, I rounded a corner and saw them I hide behind a pillar and used my enhanced vamp hearing to listen in._

_"__Rob, I think you and I should talk." Fay said quietly, I could only just hear it. Rob didn't seem to get it because his smile increased._

_"__Yeah sure Fay" Rob went to kiss her but Fay pushed him away._

_"__I'm leaving" Rob suddenly got a hurt look in his eyes._

_"__What do you mean Fay? Fledglings can't leave school for long, you know that". Rob's voice was dripping with a mixture of confusion and hurt._

_Sis, I'm going to need some help.____ Fay thought over to me._

___I walked over to were they were standing, Rob gave me a dirty look, he never liked me anyway, I put a hand on Fay's shoulder for reassurance._

_"__Rob, Fay and I are being sent to the House of Night in Oklahoma, there's nothing we can do about it, so we are all gonna have to live with it" I said confidently._

_"__Sorry" Fay said to the floor._

_Do you want me to break up with him for you? ____I asked calmly._

_No I can deal with Rob.____ Fay said trying to sound brave._

___I felt awkward in the position I was in right now, I was about to watch a break up._

_"__I won't have time for a long distance relationship, so I guess this is goodbye" Fay said quietly, that's when tears started to run down Rob's cheeks._

_Ohmygoddess...James Blunt... GOODBYE MY LOVER, GOODBYE MY FRIEND ^__^____ I shouted in my mind to Fay, who did the worst thing possible, she burst out laughing._

_"__Oh My God, I'm so sorry for that Rob, I didn't mean too laugh" Fay nearly begged._

_"__It doesn't matter, goodbye my Faith" Rob said and nodded at me, then he stalked off down the corridor._

___I grinned cheekily at Fay as she turned towards me._

_"__Oops, It couldn't be helped" I said, but then was relieved to see Fay already laughing, it was contagious and I join in the giggle fest. _

_"__Don't worry, but once upon a time, I planned to have kids and get married to that guy." Fay said still smiling._

___~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

___We had been on the plane for over 13 hours and only had an hour left before we got to the House of Night, I hated flying for a couple of simple reasons:_

___I'm terrified of heights_

___AND_

___I hate enclosed spaces_

___Also I have too keep checking to make sure my gorgeous marks were hidden for view, my motto is if you've got it, flaunt it._

_Oh my, look over there twin. Some guy is touching himself, I feel like slapping him. Maybe I should make his wife sat next to him slap him._

Omg Fay is getting arsy!

_Don't you dare lol and I was thinking more like dropping a suitcase on his head._

I just love having extra powers, see Fay and I are unique, I have the ability to move stuff with my mind and Fay can control people with her mind, also I can shape shift into ANYTHING as long as its a real something and Fay can mimic ANYONES powers. So yeah we are pretty damn special. But we have one power that pisses us off a little...when the sun rises we turn invisible and it's painful and we can't control it.

___~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Okay, so the Oklahoma House of Night looked good, it was like a big ass mansion/castle thing, I mean it must have had at least 300 rooms...this my friend is TOTALLY more awesome than the modern House of Night in London.

People here talk with American accents, its weird having it 24/7 and not just on the T.V but oh well.

We got to the front gates of the House of Night and the security guard checked us in, as we pulled up in front of the main castle like building, were we saw our new High Priestess.

_She looks ... okay!_

I thought to Fay, I mean she was beautiful but had a hard set expression in her face which made her soft features colder.

_Yeah okay as in stuck up her own ass._

Fay already hated on this HP, what a great start, I'm going to like it here.

I smiled at Fay and gave a low throaty giggle, she stuck her tongue out at me.

_Nice eye candy, here. _

Fay thought as i watched her look around.

I decided to take a gorp too, and she was soooo right, then boys here were CORRR worthy.

I quickly got out some make up wipes and wiped of all the horrid foundation crap I had covering my beautiful marks, I was so glad I was wearing that backless shirt, so now everyone could see the swirling design down my back.

_Do you want to do our big entrance? _Fay asked.

_Hell Yeah I do!!!!_ I said looking forward to this. It had been so long since we had down the old routine, basically we get out the car and flip our hair and pose.

"Five..." I said, count down started.

"Four..."

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One..."

We both opened our doors and got out dramatically, pulling our hair bands out and flipping our hair everywhere, we looked like bloody hair shampoo adverts, but it got the attention we wanted and every boy in a 10 mile radius stopped and stared.

I was the first one to walk up towards our new HP, I heard gasps as people saw my advanced marks and of course the purple colouring.

Faith caught up with me and we linked arms and stopped in front of Neferet, out new priestess.

"Hello, Hope and Faith, I'm your new High Priestess, Neferet" said Neferet, shaking us by the hands.

"Heya Neferet, How's it going?" I said putting on a innocent smile that worked every time.

"Yo Nef. I'm your new student Faith! This is my twin Hope!" Faith like nearly shouted, cheeky little bitch.

"Hello, both of you! Welcome to Oklahoma's House of Night, you will be rooming together and your new mentor will be Professor Cullen, she teaches our Japanese lessons, which will be part of your new schedule." Neferet pulled out two copies of a timetable.

_**1**__**st**__** hour – Vampyre Sociology 101. Rm. . Neferet**_

_**2**__**nd**__** hour – Drama 101. Performing Arts Centre. Prof. Erik Night**_

_**3**__**rd**__** hour – Lit 101. Rm. 214. Prof. Jacob Black**_

_**4**__**th**__** hour – Fencing. Gymnasium. Prof. Ashley Gilder**_

_**LUNCH HOUR **_

_**5**__**th**__** hour- Japanese 101. Rm. 216. Prof. Alice Cullen**_

_**6**__**th**__** hour – Advanced Archery. Gymnasium. Prof. Ashley Gilder**_

"Wow, you knew to put me in advanced archery, that's awesome" I said, shocked because I didn't think it would happen.

"Yes I know your very good at archery Hope, you will be partnering James Stark, he is the schools top male archer" Neferet said with pride dripping from her words.

"Yeah, how amazing" Fay sounded so sarcastic then i could have got more enthusiasm from a door mat.

"So dorms are where?" Fay said, looking around and checking out the boys.

"Hold on" Neferet said holding up a finger showing to give her one minute. She saw to boys walking close to us, so she called them over.

"This is Damien Maslin and Jack Twist, they will show you the way to the dorms" Neferet said, then she walked of leaving us with the boys. Witch! Disliked much!

Damien had dark brown hair and eyes that looked like a baby deer's, he had perfect skin, but so did all vamp's, he was a cute guy I will give him that. The other boy, Jack, he looked like a very happy puppy, with his blonde messy hair and baby blue eyes, he was cute to but more in a baby brother way, he gave me a big smile and I smiled back happily.

"Omg, I love your doggie, what's its name?" Jack squealed happily, Damien put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Ice" Fay and I said at the same time, in bored voices. The guys looked at us really weirdly so at the same time we both said,

"Twins."

"Oh, that makes sense" Damien laughed,

"Come on this way to the dorms".

Damien and Jack lead us down the pathway that lead to the dorms, the gardens the surrounded the school were beautiful, no doubt about it.

"So...Your marks are pretty...cool!" Jack said quietly sounding nervous.

"Ye, they are kinda awesome, but there are more on us too" I said, looking Fay.

"Really?" Damien asked, I think he thought we were lying. Urgh.

"Yeah, you can see Hope's, if you want?" Fay said looking at Damien and Jack with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Yes please" said Jack enthusiastically. Too much actually.

We stopped walking so Damien and Jack could take a gorp at my back, I turned around and move some of my hair out of the way so they could see were it joined my back from my neck, my marks were just a intricate pattern of swirls that ran from my shoulders down my back with an arrow in the centre and then came back to the front near my hips. I also have it over my shoulder running down my chest and stopping just above my boobs with an arrow placed over my heart.

"Wow, that's an interesting colour for marks, i thought they could only be sapphire?" Damien said looking slightly confused.

I looked at Jack waiting for an answer but he look awe struck, so physically couldn't.

"If you think mine are cool you should see Faith's" I looked over at Faith and then i felt the mental slap.

"Bitch" I said looking at her, then I realised Damien and Jack were giving me dirty looks so I coughed to cover it up.

"I would show you but that would mean pulling off my top in the middle of a pathway. So i am good thanks. Another time maybe." I smiled warmly at the two of them.

_I think they are gay..._Fay sent me through mind powers

_It's slightly obvious to be honest :D_ I said showing her a mental smiley.

When we eventually got to the dorms Damien and Jack said there goodbye's and left.

_So ready to make some friends...or enemies_ I thought to Fay smiling.

_I think the question is, do you think everyone in there is ready for us_ Fay said smiling back at me.

As we entered the brightly light lounge room, we were greeted by stares from both girls and boy's; some looks of jealously, others looks of lust. Yeah, the guy's were practically dribbling over us, Clean up on isle 4 please! Okay you know when you know someone is mentally killing you, a girl in the corner just did that... I gave a sideways glance at Fay.

_Let's separate... make us some buddies _ I thought walking away from Fay.

_Yeah _ Fay agreed and walked the opposite direction.

I walked casual over to a table of girls that looked friendly, i hoped anyway. There were 3 of them, a long haired blonde girl with big blue eyes, a girl with dark blonde hair was with her, she dressed like a cow girl and finally a girl with skin like mocha and brown hair pulled into a messy bun.

"Hey, I'm Hope Eclipse!" I said, pulling a chair from under the table and sitting.

"Heya, I'm Stevie-Ray, Nice to meet y'all" She had a Oakie accent which was cute.

"Erin" The blonde haired girl said.

"Shaunee" The brown haired girl said, looking at me weirdly.

"I just moved here from the House of Night in England" if said trying to star up a conversation.

"Oh, that's why you don't sound like you come from here, makes so much sense now, can i ask you something?" Stevie said sounding uncomfortable.

"Sure" I said, having a good idea what was coming next.

"How come your marks are extended and PURPLE, i mean its fly!" Stevie said looking at my wrists and face markings.

"It happen after a casting circle had gone wrong, my twin and I used to be the leaders of dark daughter." I concluded.

"Here, our leader is James Stark, he is fine" said Shaunee glancing at Erin.

"Ditto, twin" Erin laughed, my expression must have been confused because Stevie explained.

"Their not really related, it just they are soooo much alike its scary" Stevie did a cute Oakie laugh and then said,

"So, lets see ya timetable and who is your mentor?"

I got out the timetable and gave it to Stevie-ray!

"Oh, I have all the first 5 lessons with you, do you want to sit with me?" Stevie asked looking hopeful, uh I'm shocked I actually picked a group of nice people, normally i get the losers or the complete bitch's/ pricks.

"I have Mrs Cullen for my mentor and Yes please." I said, putting on my winning smile.

"Cool, I have her to sh.... "

I tuned Stevie out and caught this instead

"_Grab my wrist, you stupid bitch. What did you think? Its pretty obvious that you shouldn't do that to someone with more power than you"_

Oh Goddess, Fay has flipped, just be calm maybe nothing will happen.

**CRASH**

I spoke to soon, I guessed.

I speed walked to were the noise was from after excusing myself from my table of new mates( YAY) and found Fay looking down on a girl, who was, wait for it, surrounded by table parts.

"I didn't mean to..." Fay whispered, so low only I could hear.

"I know you didn't but now look..." I said, as i watched a group of girls approach.

The Leader was picking herself of the floor and grabbing the other girls by the arms to get soem balance back.

"Omg, you stupid cow" said the blonde bimbo that stood before us.

"Yeah, how dare you!" said a smaller brown hair girl. Urgh, who wears a bowling shirt.

"Your gonna pay for that, smart arse!" said the Leader, who also had her mark filled in.

"I'm sorry; didn't you listen to what i just said?" Fay growled.

"Oh piss off back to your nail salons girly girl, their with us" I turned around to see Stevie , Erin and Shaunee behind me. THANK THE GODDESS NYX!!!!

_Who are they? _Fay asked!

_Stevie- Ray, Erin and Shaunee, they are now are friends...yes know need to thank me just yet!!! _I though cockily.

The group of girls a.k.a pops, stalked of upstairs back to their dorms, I turned around and high fived Stevie, who smiled at me.

"Thanks for that" I said, I had a stupid smile on my face that i just couldn't get rid of.

"By the way, this is Faith, my twin" I pointed at Fay, who looked slightly bewildered.

"HEYA" chorused the girls back to Fay. She smiled approvingly.

"Yeah, I know, I'm trying to find the anger management classes, I need them" Fay said, everyone burst into fits of laughter around us...I knew she was serious.

I decided to go sit on a couch near the fireplace because I was sleepy, I could hear them talking but was with my own thoughts now, I knew I would only be with Faith for lunch and after school but that's about it, the rest of the day is me time. I opened my eyes and looked around the nearly empty lounge now, as glanced over everything, someone caught my eye, well he is FINE, I thought to myself, I traced his features with my eyes, he was a medium height, not really tall but not short, he was thin as I could see but I could see he toned body thought the material of his shirt and his arms were totally yummy, Omg his hair was gorgeous, it was guy messy and was the sand colour between brown and blonde, his face has beautiful features too, a straight nose, soft looking lips, big brown eye I could drown in and a strong chin.

He saw me looking and smiled at me, it was a gorgie cocky smile and I gave one back, then stood up and followed my twin out to our room.

In the bedroom Ice was curled in a ball in his dog basket and Fay was already in bed asleep, I got changed into my pj's and curled up in a ball, wondering what tomorrow was gonna be like.


	2. Chapter 2

**HPOV**

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock having a hissy fit next to me, with a groan I rolled over and smacked the stupid piece of crap, it shut up quickly, I laid on my back and looked around the room, I saw that Ice was still asleep in his doggy basket and that Fay had obviously already gone.

I have know idea how that girl gets up in the morning (evening), I mean I just want to sleep all day and get up later when necessary, but today I had to get up early because I had lessons to go to and get ready for. I got up and went into the bathroom; my hair had decided to do a gay little flip thing so I decided to just clip it up. As I reached for my hair brush I saw a note.

_Gone to the library, see you at 1st hour._

Urgh, how can she study this early, I binned the note and picked up the brush and started to brush my hair, after I was finished brushing I picked up my favourite butterfly clip and hooked it in my hair. There perfect, I grabbed my make up bag and put on some eyeliner, mascara and some lip gloss. I'm not vain by the way; I just want to make a good first impression on all the guys in campus.

I walked back into the bed room and put on some cute black skinnies and a blue tank top, then I picked up the new black blazer we had to wear, this one had a symbol of Nxy's on the chest, I decided I looked okay so I slipped on my blue high heels and walked out of the room.

I walked into the lounge and was greeted by a very smiley Stevie-Ray.

"Heya Hope, I thought it would be nice if I waited for you, seeing as your now my new partner in lessons." Stevie said sounding enthusiastic, Urgh, another morning person, WHEN WILL PEOPLE LEARN.

"Hey Stevie, so do you want to get a move on then?" I asked, already starting to walk towards the door, Stevie caught up with me and started to talk.

"Omg, yesterday night was awesome, how the hell did Fay do that to Zoey? And how did you know she was in trouble? Oh sorry I'm babbling, I will shut up... Oh btw Damien and Jack are gay, just giving you the heads up." Stevie speeds talked to me in a rush because we were coming up close to our destination.

As we walked into the class room, Neferet was already there writing on the black board and I saw Fay sitting with Jack, I gave her a wave and she waved and smiled back.

_Morning Sunshine, haha, sorry had to be done, okay talk at lunch and I want to tell this lot about are powers._

I thought with a smile on my lips.

_Shut up dorky, talk later, and ye._

Fay thought back, dorky, what the hell? Me. Dorky. Liar.

I didn't really pay much attention in Vamp Sociology because that lesson bored me and well ye I just couldn't be bothered at all, so I let my mind wonder to that boy I saw last night, I wonder who he was I mean I would mind getting to know him at all, if you know what I mean.

"Hope, come on, its time for Drama, you can go with Damien" Stevie walked of to music and Damien grabbed my arm and pulled me into the corridor that lead to the performing arts centre, one problem with dragging someone behind you, you can't see who they might be crashing into, and that's exactly what I did.

"Ouch" I said pulling myself of the floor and looking up at who I had body slammed into.

"Oh, crap, are you okay?" A tall muscular guy was standing close to me; he was good looking and had a tanned completion, so basically he looked like a brown haired surfer.

"Yes I'm fine thanks" I said looking at Damien, who was looking slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry for that Professor Black, I wasn't watching were I was dragging her" Damien said blushing slightly and walking into the performing arts rooms.

Ohmygoddess, this guy was a TEACHER, but he looks like a 5th former, Omg I'm crushing on a teacher. Life Sucks.

"It's fine, I should have been watching were you were going" Prof. Black said and he walked passed me and carried on down the corridor.

I walked into drama and sat down next to Damien and mentally found Fay.

_Omg, just walked into a REALLY good looking teacher._

I thought sending a mental picture.

_Durr, they are all vamp teachers here, they all look good._

Fay thought cockily and giggled out loud.

_Ye, but a vamp with a tan like that, that's pretty unusual._

I thought back, it was true; vamps are pale skinned, never tanned.

The classroom suddenly went really quiet as our new drama teacher walked in.

"That's Prof. Night, he used to come to this school and go out with Zoey, the girl Fay floored yesterday" Damien said, now he was gay ye and I could tell he thought he was hot.

And he was and by the look on my twin's face, which btw she was practically dribbling, she majorly liked him.

_You can have him, I like tall dark and handsome anyway and I liked that boy last night. ALOT._

I thought to my twin, she gave me a big ass grin and fanned herself then turned back to face him.

_Yeah cause I could get him...NOT._

Fay thought sarcastically, I wasn't even going to reply to that. The lesson was about monologues and I had already picked to do Macbeth, Act 1 scene 7. I had already studied the play so this was gonna be easy, I went of into the corner with my manuscript and started to learn it.

_**Macbeth**_

_Is this a dagger which I see before me,  
the handle toward my hand? Come, let me clutch thee.  
I have thee not, and yet I see thee still.  
Art thou not, fatal vision, sensible  
to feeling as to sight? Or art thou but  
a dagger of the mind, a false creation,  
proceeding from the heat-oppressed brain?  
I see thee yet, in form as palpable  
as this which now I draw.  
Thou marshall'st me the way that I was going;  
and such an instrument I was to use.  
Mine eyes are made the fools o' the other senses,  
Or else worth all the rest; I see thee still,  
and on thy blade and dudgeon gouts of blood,  
which was not so before. There's no such thing:  
It is the bloody business which informs  
Thus to mine eyes. Now o'er the one halfworld  
Nature seems dead, and wicked dreams abuse  
The curtain'd sleep; witchcraft celebrates  
Pale Hecate's offerings, and wither'd murder,  
Alarum'd by his sentinel, the wolf,  
Whose howl's his watch, thus with his stealthy pace.  
With Tarquin's ravishing strides, towards his design  
Moves like a ghost. Thou sure and firm-set earth,  
Hear not my steps, which way they walk, for fear  
Thy very stones prate of my whereabout,  
And take the present horror from the time,  
Which now suits with it. Whiles I threat, he lives:  
Words to the heat of deeds too cold breath gives.  
__[A bell rings]__  
I go, and it is done; the bell invites me.  
Hear it not, Duncan; for it is a knell  
that summons thee to heaven or to hell._

I started to read it out loud and Damien came over.

"That was good Hope, I hate doing monologues to be honest" Damien said, taking a seat next to me.

"Well, I hate drama to be perfectly honest" I laughed and Damien joined in.

"Why did you choose it then?"Damien asked, picking up his script and flicking thought it.

"I didn't, I just got stuck in here" I said, Damien went to speak but Prof. Night walked over.

"Hope, what have you chose?" Prof. Night asked.

"I chose the scene in Macbeth were he has the imaginary dagger" I said, I saw Prof. Night face light up at my choice.

"I know that scene well" He said, and then he recited it word for word to me.

"Whoa, that was amazing Prof. Night" I said and I wasn't being sarcastic.

"Thank you Hope" Prof. Night said and walked off.

"Ye, he is awesome" Damien said, and then the bell went.

"What do you have next?" I asked, putting the copy of Macbeth on the shelf.

"Lit with Prof. Black" Damien said, ah crap, the hot teacher, damn.

Then I received a mental note from Fay.

"_Oh hey, I'm Faith Eclipse." I said like an utter retard. I moved my Romeo and Juliet play out of my hands and held out my hand._

"_I know who you are. Don't worry." He said shaking my hand. "I'm your drama teacher Professor Night." He grimaced when he said professor Night. I wonder why? He quickly covered it up with a fake smile. But I did my flirty smile which I shouldn't have really done but he gave me a flirty smile back._

_Omg did anyone else see that? He is still giving me the smile. Oh crap, what do I do? I smile back obviously. But his intense eyes made me blush and look down with a slight giggle._

"_Uh … what monologue have you chosen or do you want some help?" He said stuttering a little but, which made me smile._

"_I'm doing the monologue that Juliet does in Act III scene II. I kind of already know most of the script. Wow I never realised how sad that sounds out loud." I said shaking my head. Professor Night gave a sexy laugh in return to my craziness._

"_I do too. Don't worry. We can be sad together." He said still laughing; he put a hand on my shoulder and walked off to the back._

OMG BLOODY ESSAY!!!

_OKAYYYYYY NEXT TIME LESS INFORMATION PLEAASSSSEEE!!!_

I thought back and then walked out the room to go to Lit.

_Yeah, but did you see the smile._

Fay thought, I ignored her and carried on.

Walking into a room full of fledglings never felt more awkward, first they were all staring at my marks and crap, and second I was being all paranoid because I thought they could tell I have a major crush on Prof. Black.

I grabbed a seat at the front that no one was sitting at and I put my feet on the other chair so no one could sit next to me, I wanted Prof. Black all to myself this lesson. He was wearing a black t-shirt that totally showed of all that toned muscle he had, and jeans??? A teacher in jeans huh cool. Well ye I didn't really pay attention this lesson, I was to busy looking at him and giving the girl the across the room from me evils, you could totally tell the slag was think about letting him cream in her belly button. BITCH HE'S MINE.

He smiled at me and I think I just had a tiny orgasm. Haha.

Damn the bell just went time for fencing, Fay and I totally kickass at fencing.

I left the classroom after a final glance at Prof. Black.

I walked into the gymnasium just as everyone was getting paired up, I saw Fay being paired up with this guy but she was oblivious to him, he looked okay I guess if you like the whole 'Bed-head just got up' look, which I kind of don't but Fay does.

I got paired with Jasper Hale, he was okay looking too, blonde, tall, handsome basically an all round cutie AND bonus he was good at fencing, we didn't talk much just, you know, just fought, I won 3 out of 5 battles, whoop.

"Wow, your really good Hope" exclaimed Jasper, looking slightly taken aback.

"Thanks, you're not too bad either" I said, giving him a cheeky smile.

I heard Fay shout over "Foxtrot" and nearly pee'd, she carried on shouting the lyrics to _Bloodhound Gang- Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo._

Please Shut up.

_Oh My Goddess. So help me I think I may rip this guys clothes off!_

Fay thought to me, typical always thinking of sex!!!

_Hmm, he's okay, I guess, you can totally have him._

I thought back lazily, we had lunch next yessssssssssssssss!

_OMG. He's kissing my hand! Did the guys in England do that?_

She thought shouted at me.

_No they didn't, they high fived and if you like him just kiss him already!_

I thought back because I really couldn't be arsed.

_Total player!_ Fay thought.

_I was thinking more like kinky bastard!_ I thought quickly and smiled. Haha kinky, whips and chains, blindfolds.

_HELP ME!_ Fay begged me.

Urgh, I walked over to were my twin was being molested by Mr. LetsGetItOn, he automatically tried to work the charm, I blanked him and grabbed Fay's wrist and pulled her away.

"Hey, next time you wanna get it on with someone, leave my twin okay!" I said, giving Edward a hard stare, the only reason I knew his name was because it was circling Fay's mind.

"She wasn't complaining, were you Faith?" Edward said, looking from me to Fay.

"Wha...?" said Fay, who had obviously just lost the ability to form words.

"See. So why don't you run along and leave me and Faith to get better acquainted?" said Edward, looking down on me like I was 3 or something, I was NOT having that.

"Okay, Mr. LetsGetItOnWithHope'sSister, I'm gonna take your remark as a joke and say that your the biggest son of a cat's vagina, I've ever laid my eyes on... your a player and a whore and I hate how you treat my twin like a sex toy, so why don't you just back the frick off!!!" I said my voice getting increasingly louder with each word, I was soooo pissed right now and Edward's eyes were popping out the sockets.

I dragged Fay away for that dipshit and stalked my way to the lunch room, were I grabbed a apple and sat down with Jack and Damien.

"HEY, Omg guys, how are you?" Jack said happily.

"Okay, well dipshit prick face..." I started.

"Edward Cullen" Fay added thoughtfully.

"Ye that's what I said, completely tried to get it on with Fay after fencing and then he told me to run along so he could continue molesting Fay, so I said he was a son of a cat's vagina and gave him a piece of my mind" I said, letting out the spare anger.

"Whoa, someone made friends" Damien laughed, I joined because we were laughing at Edward's crappiness.

"Excuse me but I just beat his ass in fencing so I think I could have handled myself. You totally upset him and now his ego isn't so big, that's not very nice" Fay said dramatically.

"Well, you were dribbling so much he would have slipped on the puddle anyway!" I laughed and took a bit from my apple. Ooo it's shiny. Ouch salad attacks.

"Shut up salad head" Fay said and then beamed, like salad throwing was a Olympic event.

"Right, I'm off to the library. See ya salad head, bye Jack, bye Damien" Fay said, getting up, waving and walking away.

"Okay, I'm gonna bounce too, see you later guys!" I waved and started to walk to were we had Japanese because that was something I was okay at and I wanted to get a good seat.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat has dragged in!" exclaimed Bella, the bitch 3rd in command of the bitch squad, I turned around to face her and Rosalie who we put 2nd in the bitch rankings.

"Oh, will you bitches just piss off because I am soooo not in the mood for this right now" I said looking at them as the smiles turned into snarls.

"Oh please, your not worth it anyway, you think your so special with your fucked up marks and your shit weird powers but your not" shouted Rosalie, what the hell is her problem, cant she talk at a normal volume.

"Urgh, I cant be bothered with you two right, now okay so just leave me alone, your both pathetic cows and everyone hates you enough as it is anyway" I shouted back, turning to leave, I started to walk away.

**SPLASH**

I felt the cold water running down the back of my shirt and lifted a hand to my dripping water hair.

"Ohmygoddess, you are a fucking whore Rosalie" I said turning around ready to smack her one.

"Oi, calm down you lot" said the random hot boy from last night, he gave me a wink and carried on talking.

"Rosalie, do you want me to report you for use of elements outside lesson?" RHG said with a evil smirk on his face, god I loved that evil grin.

"No, don't please" Rosalie nearly begged.

"Then apologize to Hope and don't do it again" RHG said walking over to me and putting a hand on my shoulder, Ooo feel his hands, wow there really heavy.

"Sorry Hope, come on Bella" Rosalie stalked of with Bella in tow, I looked up at RHG's face, he was even more gorgeous close up, he gave me that beautiful cocky smile of his and removed his hand from my shoulder.

"Hey, sorry I interrupted I know you probably could have handled that yourself, I heard how you handled that Cullen dude and I agree he is a son of a cat's vagina" RHG laughed, he took a look at my soaking wet clothes and then did the unbelievable, HE ROMOVED HIS SHIRT, OMG THE HOTTNESS HAS LANDED!!!

"Here, you can wear this, I'm close to my dorm anyway, I can run back and get one" RHG handed me the white shirt he had just been wearing, I took it and stared at his gorgeous body before me, everything was perfectly right. I would totally let him put his you know what in my you know were.

"Umm, thank you for helping and ye Cullen had it coming" I said, I looked up at RHG and turned around so I could quickly swap tops.

"Could you turn away please?" I said quietly, RHG turned around and I took of my old wet top and replaced it with his white one, it was way too big for me but it was great, it smelt like him and I totally loved it.

"Okay done, okay I got to go to Japanese now, so I guess I will catch you later" I said looking at him.

"Ye, I will defo catch you later" RHG reached out and pulled me into a bear hug, I wanted to drown in his arms, he let go and walked of down the corridor.

Okay, he is hot and cute and sweet and... I will shut up now, I stood in the corridor looking like a complete tit and then I realized I still had to find the Japanese classroom, so I started walking down the hall in the direction I thought I should be going, I got about half way there and saw Prof. Black walking towards me, he gave me a funny look, I didn't understand why until he pointed at himself and then at my shirt, CRAP, I'm still wearing RHG's shirt.

"I it's not what it looks like!" I said completely embarrassed, my luck that I walk into the fittest teacher in another boys clothes.

"I understand where are you going?" said Prof. Black, clearly amused at my random stuttering mess I was in.

"I'm going to the Japanese classroom" I said, trying to sound confident and less embarrassed.

"Oh okay then Hope, and I would give that top back to the young man you got it of" Prof. Black said, and with that walked away.

I found the classroom just as the bell went; typical I get there later even though I set of early. I walked in and found a empty table in the middle of the room; I saw Stevie but didn't say anything because I just wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Konnichiwa Class" Said Prof. Cullen, Omg why did I have to be taught but the pricks mum.

"Today, we will be learning basic greetings." Prof. Cullen turned to the board and wrote these phases.

_Konnichiwa = Hello_

_O-genki desu ka? = How are you?_

_Doshtehno? = What's up?_

Urgh, I had already done this so I blanked out, I then remembered I was wearing RHG's shirt, goddess I need to remember this, and smelled the sleeve of it, oh god, he smells even better than he looks, I think I'm in love...pfft I know how stupid but I felt the connection that was between us, and okay I must shut up now, before I cant stop.

"Hope, why are y'all wearing a boy's shirt" Stevie-Ray asked, as she walked over to me 10 minutes before the lesson ended.

I told her a RHG and how he saved me and ye you get the drifted.

"Omg, what complete whore's those girls are! And sorry H I really don't no who this random hot guy is!" Stevie said, as she got her books and walked to go to equestrian studies, ahhh that means I have beautiful archery.

I got to the gymnasium just as Prof. Gilder, started reading out the partnering list.

"Edward Cullen with Emmet Whiteford...suit up"Prof. Gilder said, pointing to the pile of equipment in the corner, I glared at Edward as he high fived Emmet and went to get his stuff. Stupid Sister Molester!

"Hope Eclipse with James Stark...both of you get your kit!" He glanced in the direction of a boy who had his back to me, I walked over and tapped him on the back, he turn around and I nearly fell over...RHG WAS STARK!!!! Crap I think I'm gonna faint.

"Hey Hope, its nice to see you again and in my shirt, even better" Stark said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"So your the incredible Stark everyone talks about...lets hope your archery is as good as you chat up lines" I said, giving him a flirtatious smile and pick up a long bow.

I fix the sight to the right setting for me and loaded a arrow, I was standing next to Stark and I could see he muscle through his shirt.

"You many start shooting now!" Prof. Gilder said and blew his whistle.

I shot my arrow and it hit the centre of the gold ring perfectly, Stark released his arrow after and did exactly the same thing on his target.

"Well well, your better than I thought you would be!" Stark said pulling another arrow from hid quiver and loading his blow.

"I could say the same for you!" I said smiling up at him.

By the time it was time to pack equipment away, Stark and I were rolling about laughing at random stuff, god when he laughed it was like a beautiful music.

"Hope, can I ask you something?" Stark said, as we walked out into the court yard.

"Sure" I said smiling at him, he stopped and took hold on one on my hands, lacing our fingers together.

"Do you want to go out with me tonight at about 5, to get a coffee or something?" Stark said, blushing a deep red colour, ah he was embarrassed.

"Sure I would love too" I said, looking into Stark's beautiful brown eyes.

"Cool, it's a date then!" Stark leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips... OMG HOT GUY KISSING ME, CALL 999 ABULANCE NEEDED.

Stark let go of my hand and walked of then, I carried on walking slightly dazed to were i said I would meet the guys.

I arrived at the east wall before Faith and had to make slight conversation with everyone just to pass time, i wasn't really paying attention.

"Hey guys" Faith shouted, as she walked over. Faith threw her arm around my shoulders.

"Hey. So let's get this show on the road. So you all know Faith and i can communicate using just out minds." I said looking at our friends. They all nodded.

"Hope and I have different powers, I can make people do stuff using my mind, I'll show you what i mean" Faith turned to Damien and concentrated on his mind, suddenly i saw Damien kissing Erin, way to show your power Faith make a gay lad kiss a girl.

"What the Hell??" Erin said pulling a face and wiping her mouth.

"I...I didn't mean to?" Damien looked confused and then looked at Faith.

Faith burst out laughing.

"Sorry about that, that was me" Faith said in between laughs.

"My go, I can control objects" I looked around and spotted a bench and concentrated, i lift my hand and as i did the bench raised off the ground i then flicked my wrist and the bench went straight into the wall and shattered into little pieces.

"Hehe, cool huh?"I said and looked at my friends, who were looking at the scatter bits of bench.

"Wow!" Damien said in awe as the others muttered around us.

"Hold on. That not all we can do!" Faith said smiling a cheesy grin.

"Oh be right back guys, i forgot something" I said walking of and going behind a small outhouse type thing, i then pictured Prof. Night in my head and focused, i felt my body changing into the well built manly structure and smiled looking in a window at the new me, i had taken form of our Prof perfectly.

_Okay coming back now!_

I walked back around the corner and smiled at my friends. I walked over to Jack.

"Hello Jack" i said watching everyone roll their eye's waiting for me to piss off.

"Hello Erik" Jack said happily, i turned to face him and grabbed his face between my hands.

"What the..." Jack uttered before my lips encased his in a passionate kiss, i heard gasps around me and Faith stifle a laugh. I released Jack and smiled.

"Got ya" I beamed and changed back into myself in front of everyone.

"Omg, wow, can you do that with anything?" Erin asked looking shocked.

"Yes but only stuff that exists" I said, i turned to Faith and she started to explain her last power.

"Stevie-Ray, what's your element?" Faith asked Stevie.

"Earth" Stevie answered. I watched Faith concentrate on Stevie-Ray, then i saw Faith kneel on the ground and spread her fingers on the grass as she called earth to her. A little stem appeared and then it formed into a beautiful red rose. Faith picked the head of the rose of and started plucking the pelts.

"Faith can mimic other peoples powers if she knows what they are" i said looking at the faces of my friends, Faith was attacking her flower.


End file.
